Romanza
by ZAHAKI
Summary: Garnet se aferró a la promesa de Zidane, pero descubrió que las promesas no siempre van de acuerdo a los deseos.


Es la primera vez que escribo en este fandom a pesar de que es mi juego favorito.

No tengo demasiado qué comentar, sólo lamentar que FFIX esté tan abandonado al español. Lamentablemente, no escribí sobre la pareja que me gusta pero espero con el alma terminar ese proyecto pronto, cuando encuentre la línea que en un principio había planeado.

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy IX y sus personajes son propiedad de la Square Enix. Sólo me pertenece ésta historia y su redacción.

* * *

><p><strong>Romanza<strong>

El sonido del arpa se deslizaba sublimemente por sus oídos, ambientando la eterna espera. Ese día, la ventana de su dormitorio se mantenía abierta, al igual que todos los anteriores desde que había regresado.

Sus oscuros cabellos habían recuperado su longitud original al igual que la ciudad, que se había levantado de los escombros que el _Invencible_ había dejado tras de sí.

Todo volvía a ser como antes, pero faltaba_ algo._

Es por eso que Garnet Von Alexandros se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, costumbre que se había hecho diaria. Tan sólo esperando, esperando a que lo único que faltaba en su vida se dejara ver. No obstante por más que esperaba, el sol se escondía tras las colinas sin traer nada consigo.

Beatrix en algunos momentos le acompañaba en silencio y accedió a relevarla de sus responsabilidades de soberana. La costumbre le hizo saber a la generala que su reina necesitaba de esas horas después de haber trabajado hasta el cansancio para devolverle a Alexandria todo su esplendor.

— ¿La música no es de su agrado Su Majestad?

Garnet que se negaba a alejarse de la ventana en las tardes, renunció a su hábito por unos momentos para girarse. Estaba un poco aletargada por la pregunta repentina por lo que había tardado más tiempo del necesario en reaccionar. Dejó que su espalda se apoyara nuevamente contra el espaldar del sillón mientras que una mano buscaba el dorso de la otra y la apretaba ligeramente, quizás buscando un respaldo para no dejar que su debilidad se exteriorizara.

Terminó negando con la cabeza suavemente haciendo que un mechón se escapara de su broche y aleteara contra su rostro—No. De hecho es muy hermosa—dijo con sinceridad y un solemne asentimiento. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa a pesar de que las ganas de sonreír habían desaparecido hace un tiempo. Y aunque los ánimos no eran los mejores, ciertamente en las notas encontraba el consuelo a las largas horas de espera.

La música volvió a sonar y dando por entendido que no conversaría más con la mujer que amenizaba su habitación con la melodía de su instrumento, volvió la mirada al horizonte.

Su cabeza se inclinó solamente un poco, algo contrariada por la pequeña figura que se acercaba a las puertas del reino a pesar de que no era del todo distinguible. _"¿Un forastero?"_ Se preguntó intentando que las esperanzas no le invadieran. Sin embargo, a medida que avanzaba la silueta, se dio cuenta de que tenía una singular forma de caminar que se le hacía familiar.

Su cabeza se negaba a creer que la persona que se abría paso entre las callejuelas del reino, era la que _esperaba_, pero un recuerdo le invadió. La promesa que _él_ le hizo en el _Árbol Lifa_. Él prometió que volvería, dijo su voz interior dándole el empuje necesario para lanzarse a la carrera rompiendo con cualquier protocolo real.

El encuentro fue fortuito y emotivo (al menos por su parte). Ella le había abrazado con fuerza y él correspondió con la debilidad del viajero que necesitaba descanso.

_O eso había creído._

Ella deslizó la capucha del muchacho y liberó sus hebras doradas a los taciturnos rayos del sol que comenzaba a ocultarse. Ahora podía observar su rostro que a contra luz, no le había dado la imagen que esperaba. Él le había sonreído mientras sus dedos rascaban su nuca como si de pronto hubiera olvidado el habla.

La verdad, ella esperaba verlo más feliz…

Siempre había pensado en lo que diría cuando lo volviera a ver. Se había imaginado mil y un líneas muy parecidas a las de sus libros pero de pronto se sintió cohibida por una fuerza incomprendida. Abrió los labios para darle la bienvenida, pero no pudo. Algo en su pecho obstruía su capacidad para vocalizar.

Por algún motivo dolorosamente ajeno a sí misma, se encontró con que la sensación de retorno no estaba en Zidane. En los pozos cerúleos en los que se había reflejado con tanto brillo y emoción, sólo había una niebla opaca que acentuaba una expresión ausente. Llevó una mano a la mejilla del rubio y éste sólo la miró con una sonrisa apagada, muy distinta a la que ella recordaba.

—He vuelto—dijo él y ella sintió como sus hombros se habían sacudido con un ligero encogimiento.

Reprimió el fuerte deseo de morderse los labios. La ilusión del feliz regreso de pronto se empañaba como una estafa creada por su imaginación, y ese pensamiento, le hizo estremecerse en negación.

Entreabrió los labios y respiró pausadamente—Bienvenido—respondió y odió el frío tono de su voz. No quería decir eso, en cambio, moría de ganas por preguntar a _dónde_ había vuelto Zidane, pues su esencia se sentía verdaderamente lejos.

Sacudiendo la idea de su cabeza, quiso proponer que ingresaran al castillo. Deseaba quebrar ese momento e imputarle las sensaciones incómodas a los años de ausencia, pero al verse rodeada por un abrazo febril, desechó sus intenciones. Zidane había enterrado la frente en su hombro, prácticamente refugiándose como un niño y ella estática no sintió las fuerzas ni la voluntad de corresponderle.

No podía consolarlo.

A pesar de que él había vuelto, ella no podía sentirse feliz. Sabía que el cuerpo físico del ladronzuelo estaba a su lado, pero el Zidane que conoció, no lo estaba. Pasó saliva y la garganta le dolió.

Recordó al Zidane que le prometió volver. Con reproche recordaba el cómo había guardado la promesa de su retorno como tesoro en su corazón, esforzándose por hacer de Alexandria el futuro hogar para ambos. En ese momento, la línea de aquel hermoso recuerdo se alargaba mostrando las escenas que convenientemente había ignorado.

Habían intercambiado promesas. Ella le había liberado del compromiso de retenerla para que pudiera ir al encuentro de su enemigo, pero lo había hecho a cambio de que él volviera algún día.

El peso de la revelación le aturdió al punto de marearle. Y si no lo hubiera prometido, _¿habría vuelto?_

La melodía del arpa se seguía escapando por la ventana de su alcoba pero ya no le confortaría en la larga espera ni en la incertidumbre que le provocaba la persona que liberó y que no pudo recuperar.

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

Creo que éste es mi primer drabble. Supongo que los tintes de hetero, no es lo mío. Que Dios me perdone por subir esto en vez de un Kuja x Zidane xD


End file.
